Pooh Goes Poop: 2 Kool 4 Skool
is unfortunately another Pooh Goes Poop movie. Premise Pooh finds out that he never actually finished his education properly, so he has to go back to school as a result. Characters Pooh the Poop Bear.jpg|Do I need to say anything 071107810.jpg|Dummy Thicc Lois, Pooh's teacher who isn't qualified for her job at all. She gets fired and replaced with Monika. Monika_with_a_fucking_gun.png|Monika, who becomes the new teacher when Dummy Thicc Lois gets fired in the middle of the film. She dies when Stanley crashes his GLART into the school. Mr._Ratburn.jpg|Mr. Ratburn, a teacher next door who gets regularly annoyed by Pooh's antics. R-13338578-1552338534-3160.jpeg.jpg|Skipper, the principal of the school. Latest_(7).png|Annie, one of Pooh's new classmates who wants him out ASAP. Screen_Shot_2020-02-12_at_11.36.57_AM.png|Beatrice, Annie's girlfriend who NEEDS TO FUCKING STOP LIKE SERIOUSLY Marnie_being_cute.gif|Marnie, an edgy gal who is another one of Pooh's classmates. Like Annie, she wants him out. ObamaBallFast.gif|Obamaball. It makes several appearances spinning in the classroom. Image0_(4).jpg|Lincoln, another one of Pooh's new classmates. I am literally going to fight this little shitfucker. Fuck you. 6FC3B498-5919-452E-9DBA-2EBAE473C4A2.png|Darwin, another one of Pooh's new classmates. Idk what he does. 38459c6148750b16168ecbe7ce273873.jpeg|Ako Udagawa, a delusional girl who is another one of Pooh's new classmates. She got held back to whatever grade Pooh is in, making her one of the oldest students. Screen_Shot_2019-10-30_at_4.55.26_PM.png|Sid, Stanley's daughter who murders Baby Nut. Baby_Nut.jpeg|Baby Nut, who gets mistaken for a spider by Sid so she kills him. Screen_Shot_2020-02-08_at_2.04.29_PM.png|Ronnie Anne, Sid's girlfriend who got called off sick so she just looks out the window and observes the chaos, including her father fucking ramming his subway train into the damn school building. Screen_Shot_2020-02-12_at_11.26.10_AM.png|Stanley, a wholesome but somewhat chaotic conductor boi who crashes his GLART into the school building at the end of the film. Reception This movie did poorly and was nothing short of a box office bomb, making only $42,000 on a budget of nearly $16,000,000. It did get positive reviews from some for including a total of four lesbians. Four smol lesbians. Fantastic. Totally not pandering to Mei, who near-solely ships WLW. But whatever, this isn't about Mei, it's about the movie itself. Renowned movie reviewer Ahnon E. Moss gave this movie a 0/100 rating in RNW Movie Magazine. 5 months later, the Random City Government banned the film from the area because it was so bad, it was proven to give whoever watched it Coronavirus and irreversable brain damage. Some say that was so bad, it nearly put the entire movie industry into severe jeopardy and killed several people. It is also said to have killed the careers of everyone who lead their voices to the production of the film, including (but not limited to) Alex Borstein, Jessica DiCicco, Megu Sakuragawa, the guy from that "Ha! Gaaay!" meme and whoever the fuck is voicing Lincoln nowadays. However, despite this movie's initially negative reception, it's become something of a cult classic in recent memory, so it has that going for it I suppose. Trivia *God how long is it gonna be until we get sick of this series again. My money's on... around three months. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Shitposting Category:Help me Category:Family Guy Category:Doki Doki Literature Club Category:Arthur Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Category:It's Pony Category:Pokemon Category:The Loud House Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:BanG Dream Girls Band Party Category:The Casagrandes Category:Pooh Goes Poop Category:Box Office Bombs